Stern Leisure Motive
Stern Leisure Motive (doing business as SLM) is a 1977 American media founded in 1977 by Gary Stern and Sam Stern. History in 1977, Stern Leisure Motive was formed by Gary Stern and Sam Stern. Stern Electronics, Inc. Stern Electronics was formed when the Stern family bought the financially troubled Chicago Coin in 1977. Chicago Coin's assets were purchased at bankruptcy sales forming the core inventory of Stern Electronics, Inc.; however, as a separate company, they did not assume any of the debt Chicago Coin had amassed. The first two games made by Stern were Stampede and Rawhide, both originally made by Chicago Coin, which only had changes made to their branding and logos. After a weak start, Stern Electronics' sales started picking up by the end of 1977. By 1978, they had switched over to fully solid-state electronics for their games. In 1979, Stern acquired the jukebox production assets of the bankrupt Seeburg Corporation, and the company became known as Stern / Seeburg. Coincidentally, Seeburg also owned Williams in the 1960s, when Sam Stern was its president. (What coincidence? Please define the referenced coincidence concerning the undefined Williams, which was only mentioned for the first time here without any connection to Seeburg or Chicago Coin.) When arcade video games became popular in 1980, Stern Electronics produced Berzerk. In 1983, Stern became one of many victims of the amusement industry economic shakeout that occurred. In 1985, Stern Electronics left the amusement industry. Personnel from Stern Electronics formed a short-lived venture known as Pinstar, producing conversion kits for old Bally and Stern machines. Gary Stern was the president of Stern Electronics, Inc, Pinstar Inc, and Data East pinball. Stern Pinball, Inc. By 1999, the pinball industry was virtually dead and Williams stopped manufacturing pinball machines and focused on gambling devices as WMS Gaming. During the same year, Sega left the pinball industry and sold its pinball division, previously purchased from Data East in 1994, to Gary Stern, the son of Sam Stern. Gary Stern, who had been running Data East/Sega pinball since 1986, founded Stern Pinball, Inc. that same year. 1 Stern Pinball, Inc. is based in Elk Grove Village, Illinois. As of late 2018, Steve Ritchie, Brian Eddy, Keith Elwin, and George Gomez are designing pinball games at Stern Pinball, alongside longtime Data East/Sega Pinball designer John Borg. Some Stern pinball tables were also digitally released through The Pinball Arcade and Stern Pinball Arcade. Stern Pinball donates to and is a sponsor of Project Pinball Charity. Notable pinball machines Stern Electronics * Pinball (1977) * Stingray (1977) * Stars (1978) * Memory Lane (1978) * Lectronamo (1978) * Wild Fyre (1978) * Nugent (1978) * Dracula (1979) * Trident (1979) * Hot Hand (1979) * Magic (1979) * Cosmic Princess (1979) (Produced in Australia by Leisure and Allied Industries under license from Stern Electronics Inc)23 * Meteor (1979) (Highest production of all Stern Electronics' Pinballs)3 * Galaxy (1980) * Ali (1980) * Big Game (1980) (First game to incorporate seven-digit scoring in the digital era)4 * Seawitch (1980) * Cheetah (1980) * Quicksilver (1980) * Star Gazer (1980) * Flight 2000 (1980) (Stern's first game with multi-ball and speech) * Nine Ball (1980) * Freefall (1981) * Lightning (1981) * Split Second (1981) * Catacomb (1981) * Viper (1981) * Dragonfist (1982) * Iron Maiden (1982) (Unrelated to the British heavy metal band) * Orbitor 1 (1982) (Featured a 3d-vacuum formed playfield with spinning rubber bumpers causing frenetic ball action; it was the company's last released game)3 * Cue (1982) (Six machines built) * Lazer Lord (1984) (one prototype built) Stern Pinball * Harley Davidson (1999; 2nd revision 2002; 3rd edition 2004 slightly updated of the Sega game) * Striker Xtreme (2000) * Sharkey's Shootout (2000) * High Roller Casino (2001) * Austin Powers (pinball) (2001, designed by John Borg and based on the Austin Powers film series) * Monopoly (2001) produced by Pat Lawlor Design (PLD), based on the game Monopoly and rumoured[citation needed] to originally be planned for the Pinball 2000 platform) * NFL (2001) (basically a modification of Striker Xtreme) * RollerCoaster Tycoon (2002) produced by PLD) * Playboy (2002, originally planned for the Pinball 2000 platform,[citation needed] prototype exists) * The Simpsons Pinball Party (2003) * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (pinball) (2003) produced by Steve Ritchie Productions SRP) * The Lord of the Rings (2003) * Ripley's Believe It or Not! (2004, produced by PLD, based on the series Ripley's Believe It or Not!) * Elvis (2004) produced by Steve Ritchie Productions (SRP) * The Sopranos (2005, based on the series The Sopranos) * NASCAR (Grand Prix in Europe) (2005; produced by PLD) * Dale Jr (600-unit limited edition,[citation needed] based on the NASCAR game with new Dale Earnhardt, Jr, #8 art package) * World Poker Tour (2006) produced by SRP * Pirates of the Caribbean (2006) (based on the movie Pirates of the Caribbean) * Family Guy (pinball) (2007; produced by PLD) * Spider-Man (2007; produced by SRP, based on the Spider-Man films) * Black Suited Spider-Man (Limited edition version of Spider-Man game with new art package, mirrored backglass, webbed chrome side armor and shaker motor) * Wheel of Fortune (2007) (based on the TV show Wheel of Fortune) * Shrek (2008) (based on all three movies; produced by PLD; modified version of Family Guy)[citation needed] * Indiana Jones (2008) (based on all four movies) * Batman (2008) (based on the films Batman Begins and The Dark Knight)5 * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2008; produced by PLD, based on the TV show CSI: Crime Scene Investigation)6 * 24 (2009; produced by SRP, based on the TV show 24)7 * NBA (2009) Lonnie Ropp, Gary Stern (designers) Based on the older Sega pinball Space Jam * The Lord of the Rings Limited Edition (Dec. 2009) gold mirrored backglass, shaker motor, gold package. * Big Buck Hunter (2010) John Borg (designer) * Iron Man (pinball) (2010) John Borg (designer) Based on the film Iron Man'',8'' * AVATAR (2010) John Borg (designer), Based on James Cameron's AVATAR 9 * AVATAR Limited Edition (250 units) James Cameron's (2010) shaker motor, Chrome trim, white powerball, additional code, moving AMP suit feet, motorized transporter pod lid, and additional figures added.10 * Rolling Stones (2011) Rolling Stones theme11 * Rolling Stones Limited Edition (350 units) Includes a real screened backglass, white powerball, shaker motor, 2 under playfield magnets, up-post and 2 outer post ball savers activated by 2 additional flipper buttons. * TRON (2011) John Borg (designer), Based on Tron: Legacy 12 * TRON Limited Edition (400 units) Chrome trim, Color changing fiber optic light tubes that run on both ramps, additional code, moving recognizer toy, and 4-bank drop targets instead of stand ups.13 * Transformers 2011 George Gomez (designer)1415 * Transformers Limited Edition (500 units combo edition) Includes a shaker motor and additional features, added Megatron drop target and firing cannon, upper Ironhide mini playfield, moving Starscream moving platform as well as powder coated crimson and violet trim and legs. * Transformers Limited Edition (125 units Decepticon version) All the same features as the combo except an exclusive art translite and all violet trim. * Transformers Limited Edition (125 units Autobots version) All the same features as the combo except an exclusive art translite and all crimson trim. * AC/DC (2012) Steve Ritchie (designer)16 * AC/DC Premium A full featured design geared toward the enthusiast with all the features that the designer intended16 * AC/DC Limited Edition Back In Black (300 units) Same features as the Premium but with added shaker motor, a larger 12" subwoofer, as well as a distinctive cabinet art package with black/chrome trim and legs, and exclusive real screened backglass. * AC/DC Limited Edition Let There Be Rock (200 units) Same features as the premium but with added shaker motor, an exclusive real screened backglass art, a larger 12" subwoofer and red/yellow trim and legs. * X-Men (2012) John Borg (designer)17 * X-Men Limited Edition Wolverine (300 units) Same features as the Pro with these additional features, real screened dedicated backglass, 2 added pop up targets, moving iceman ramp, added spinning disc/magnet. Blue powdercoated trim. * X-Men Limited Edition Magneto (250 units) Same features as the Pro with these additional features, real screened dedicated backglass, 2 added pop up targets, moving iceman ramp, added spinning disc/magnet. Red powdercoated trim. * Avengers (2012) George Gomez (designer) * Avengers Blue LE (250 units) * Avengers Green Hulk LE (250 units) * Metallica (2013) John Borg (designer) Dirty Donny art. Metallica theme. * Metallica Premium Hammer smash toy with disappearing ball to under playfield coffin lock, Moving grave marker cross, inline 3-bank drop targets, Ball-eating snake mouth animated, "Sparky" figurine animated on an electric chair. * Metallica Master of Puppets LE (500 units) Platinum trim, screened backglass, John Borg's signature under hard coat.18 * Star Trek (2013) Steve Ritchie (designer) First Pro debut with all LED lighting as standard. * Star Trek Premium * Star Trek LE (799 units) 19 * Mustang (2014) John Trudeau (designer) * Mustang Premium * Mustang LE * The Walking Dead (2014) John Borg (designer) * The Walking Dead LE (600 units) * The Walking Dead Premium * Wrestlemania (2015) * Wrestlemania LE * Kiss (2015) * Game of Thrones (2015) * Whoa Nellie! * Spider-Man Vault Edition (2016) Redesign of the existing Spider-Man with new playfield- and DMD-graphics, and new music and sound effects. * Ghostbusters (2016) (based on the first two films)20 * Batman '66 (2016) based on the Batman television series from 196621 * Aerosmith (2017) * Star Wars (2017) * Guardians of the Galaxy (2017) * Iron Maiden (2018) * Deadpool (2018) Based on the comics * The Beatles (2018) Ka-Pow Pinball collaboration, with only 1,964 machines produced * The Munsters (2018) Based on 1960s TV series The Munsters * Black Knight: Sword of Rage (2019) Designed by Steve Ritchie as a sequel to Black Knight and Black Knight 2000, which he designed for Williams in the 1980s.22 Arcade games manufactured by Stern * Astro Invader (1980) (programmed by Konami)23 * Berzerk (1980)23 * The End (1980) (programmed by Konami) * Scramble (1981) (programmed by Konami) * Super Cobra (1981) (programmed by Konami) * Moon War (1981) * Turtles (1981) (programmed by Konami)23 * Strategy X (1981) (programmed by Konami) * Jungler (1981) (programmed by Konami) * Armored Car (1981) * Amidar (1981) (programmed by Konami) * Frenzy (1982)23 * Tazz-Mania (1982) * Tutankham (1982) (programmed by Konami) * Pooyan (1982)23 (programmed by Konami) * Dark Planet (1982) (designed by Erick Erickson and Dan Langlois) * Rescue (1982)2324 * Calipso (1982) (developed by Stern, released by Tago Electronics) * Anteater (1982) (developed by Stern, released by Tago Electronics) * Mazer Blazer (1982) * Lost Tomb (1982) * Bagman (Le Bagnard) (1982) (programmed by Valadon Automation) * Pop Flamer (1982) (programmed by Jaleco) * Star Jacker (1983) (programmed by Sega) * Minefield (1983)23 * Cliff Hanger (1983)23 (laserdisc game using video footage from TMS) * Great Guns (1984) * Goal To Go (1984) (laserdisc game) * Super Bagman (1984)23 (programmed by Valadon Automation) Films produced by SLM Production Group # Aliens # Commando # Cocoon # Enemy Mine # Fly, The (1986) # Jewel of the Nile, The # Pennies from Heasven # Poltergeist # Porky's Revenge # Romancing the Stone # Shoot the Moon # To Live and Die in L.A. # Warning Sign Category:1977 establishments in California Category:Companies established in 1977 Category:Media companies established in 1977